Lost
by CarlTheLegitChickenNugget
Summary: 14 year old Elizabeth Warren is alone, and the dead is chasing her. And all she can do is run hide and fight. That's 'till she meets a man, a man named Rick. He offers for her to stay at his prison. So she accepted his offer to go where it's safe from the dead, but what about the living? And what happens when she meets a Boy with a sheriff hat? (CarlxOC) (Season 4 - present)
1. Chapter 1 Help

Chapter 1. Help.

A/N~ **Hey guys! This is my first** **_fanfic_** **so please Review!** **I'd love to know what you think about the story! It doesn't matter if you like it or not** I **just want to know so please review. And if there's something wrong please tell me and I'll fix it!**

~ _CarlTheLegitChickenNugget_ ~

It's so cold.

I thought to myself. I'm almost out of water, I'm out of food. I'll have to go hunting tomarrow, but first I need to sleep, but before I do that I need a place to sleep. It's been almost a whole month since I lost my group. I don't like to think about it but I can't help it. Seeing all of them getting torn to pieces, by corpses and bullets. I just can't do it anymore. I need to find out if anyone is still alive. Like mom, Alex, Sarah, and Jim. They were all my family. I remember when I first met Sarah, she was hunting with Jim. She was only eight. but dang was she a good hunter. She could get up to ten squirrels in one day. I was so jealous of her. I smiled at the thought. But now she's gone. Her red curls gone. Her hazel eyes gone. And Jim, he was. Nineteen, and his long hair was red also. His eyes were also hazel. You could tell they were related. But now he's gone too. And... Mom... Her beautiful waist length blond hair, her beautiful forest green eyes, gone. I saw her go down. Tears stared to fall down my freckled face. I wiped them away as fast as I could. I can't cry, I need to find shelter and rest. Then in the morning I'll go hunting.

It's almost dark. I finally found an old shed, it only and a couple corpses in it. It smelled awful. But it'll do. I can't be picky. As I sat on the cold cement floor I started going through my backpack, and pulled out a small can of beans I found not too long ago in a dumpster. It was unopened so I thought "why the heck not?" As I opened the top of the can with my small hunting knife I heard corpses outside trying to get in. I sighed and put the can down and walked over to the door. Why can't I just go one day without having to kill anything. "Ugh" I pulled my gun out and opened the door and with wide eyes I shut it quickly. Oh no.. my heart started pound loudly inside my chest, like it was going to jump right out of my ribcage. "Ok... Ok... Breath. I'm gonna go out through the window, and escape the herd." I whispered to myself. I quickly ran from the door to the small window, and climbed through. I could hear the corpses breaking through the door. Oh my gosh. I left my pack. "Crap!" I whispered. I can't go back in there its full of corpses. "Crap, crap, crap!" I need it, it has my food water... "Oh no..." I slapped myself on my forehead. "How could I be so stupid?!" I whispered. "I left my knife with my pack! Ugh!" I yelled. Crap... I shouldn't have been so loud, I think they heard me. I started running as fast as I could till my legs started to burn. I climbed up a tree and started cussing to myself. "How the hell could I be so stupid?!" I whispered. "Now I'm gonna die." I started to cry, but stopped myself. "I'm not gonna die. I'm not gonna die. I'm not gonna die." I kept repeating the same words over and over again 'till I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I rubbed them then started climbing out of the tree I slept in all night. Now my back hurts from sitting up all night. Once I jumped out of the tree, my feet hitting the soft ground beneath me, I stretched my arms and legs then started walking. I made my way back to the shed without running into any corpses, which i couldn't believe, since I'm always running into thing that can kill me, whether it's people, wild animals, or corpses. I walked up to the shed, and found no corpses inside. Once I made my way inside I noticed something, something... Off. My pack was gone along with my knife and food. And I saw something behind an old box of junk. I inched closer, and closer 'till I was right in front of the box. There was a mirror, and in the reflection there was someone standing behind me. I went for my knife, but remembered it was gone. He grabbed my arm, and I started to squirm. "Please, let me go. "I begged. "Im not gonna hurt you." The man said in a deep southern voice. "I just need you to answer a few questions." The man said. I stopped squirming and stood still, as I held my breath. "First do you have any weapons?" The man asked. "J-just my gun, i-i only have one bullet left." I answered. The man looked like he didn't believe me, of course I wouldn't believe me either, a girl running around the woods with only one bullet, he probably thinks I wouldn't survive with only one bullet. I couldn't. "I-i lost my knife last night.. when a herd came through.. i-I lost it here.. but now it's g-gone.." I said slowly. The man tilted his head to the side a little. He reached behind his shirt and pulled something out, my heart pounding, thinking he's gonna pull a weapon out and kill me. "This yours?" The man asked holding my knife out in front of him, but not close enough for me to grab it. "Y-yes." I said. "I'll hold onto this for now. "The man said putting my knife back behind his shirt. "Do you have a group?" He asked in a deep voice. "N-no, it g-got overrun." I told the half truth, since it did get overrun after those people attacked us. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that." He said. "I need to ask you a few questions, if that's OK with you." He said. "Y-yeah, sure, ask me anything." I answered. "How many Walker's have you killed?" He asked. Walker's? Strange name but, whatever. "Too many to count." I answered. "Ok, how many people have you killed?" He asked. I just stood there, as I blinked back tears. "One." I answered. "Why?" The man asked. "S-she was b-bit, and I-I had to." Tears started to fall down my freckled face. "Ok," the man said pausing for a second. "How long have you been alone?" The man asked. How long has it been three, four weeks? "About a month." I answered. He just stood there staring at me. "How have you survived a whole month on your own?" The man asked. "I mean, your just a kid." Hey I'm not a kid I'm 14. " I'm not a kid, I'm 14." I said. "Alright, my name's Rick, I have a group in a prison, there's fences so you'll be safe there. Do you want to come with me?" He asked. I just stood there thinking, fences? Safe? How many people are there? I had so many questions, but I just said "Name's Elie."


	2. Chapter 2 Sheriff

Chapter 2. Sheriff.

A/N~ Hey guys hope you all like my story! Please review and follow and favorite. Even if you have something bad to say about to story, please go ahead and say it. I want to know what you all think whether you like or hate it. If there's something wrong with the story please tell me and I'll fix it.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

Rick and I walked back to his car that was about a mile away. We didn't talk, we just walked side by side. He had already given me back my knife and pack, but I still didn't know if I could trust him. By time we reached the car it was already noon.

"How many people are in your camp?" I asked quietly.

"About 70." Rick answered.

70?! Holy crap! We only had like ten or fifteen people in my old camp! Holy crap!

"Cool." Was all I could say.

I can't believe there are still that many people alive, after all the corpses I've killed... I just can't believe it. I bet I'm the only kid left on earth. That would suck. I hope there's other people there my age, people to hang out with. That'd be totally awesome.

After driving for about an hour I saw it, the prison. It's huge. I've never seen one in real life, yeah maybe on TV shows and movies but wow. It's huge.

"Daryl get the gate!" I heard a woman yell.

"Got it." The man said.

He opened the gate as Rick drove through. I saw people at the fences killing corpses. Wow.. that's a lot of people, and a lot of corpses.

"Who the hell's she?" The man asked.

"Daryl, this is Elizabeth. I found her on my run." Rick said.

Huh, Run, never thought about calling hunting a run. Whatever.

"Hi..." I said shyly.

"I found her in a shed a couple hours away from here." Rick told Daryl.

"Y'sure she ain't got a group?" Daryl asked.

"She said her camp got overrun about a month ago, said she's been on her own since." Rick said.

"And you believe her?" Daryl asked.

"Yes." Was all Rick said.

"Ok." Daryl answered walking away after closing the gates.

"Follow me, we can get you cleaned up, you can get a shower and change your clothes." Rick told me.

Shower?! Holy crap! I haven't had a shower in who knows how long!

"Thanks." Is all I said.

"Yep."

That shower felt so nice. And I finally have clean clothes, CLEAN clothes! They're a little big on me, but whatever.

"Hey, I got you some supper." I jumped a little from the sudden voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl, the girl who told Daryl to open the gates. Her hair short and brown and her eyes are brown too. She wore a green tank top with jeans.

"Sorry, for scarin' you, my name's Maggie. It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile on her face.

"No it's fine, I'm just not used to being around other people. And thanks, for making me dinner." I said.

"It's no problem, and it was actually Carol who made it I just served it so, all the credit goes to her." She said chuckling.

"Ok, I'll do that, but still thanks, for, you know... Letting me into your group."

"It's no problem. We're tryin' to start a community, y'know, a place that's safe, a place where people can live." Maggie said.

"Yeah." Was all I could say. Really? "Yeah?" That's all? I seriously need to work on communicating with other people. Geez.

"So, your what thirteen? Fourteen?" She asked.

"Fourteen." I answered.

"That's cool, I have a sister who's seventeen. Her name's Beth."

"That's cool." I answered. Yep, need to work on my communication.

"So..., Rick says there's 'bout 70 people here." I said, although it sounded more like a question.

"Yep, most of 'em we got from a town, they didn't like it there," she paused. "They like it better here. I'm glad. It started out with only a few of us, we lost some, but then gained more."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright. Hey um I think Beth wanted to meet you, after supper if you want, you can go visit her in her cell, it's in cell block C, top floor all the way at the right end."

Cell block C top floor all the way at the right end.. Got it.

"Ok thanks."

"Yep, I think Carl wanted to meet you too, he is also in cell block C, but bottom floor in the middle, but he's probably either outside helping Rick and Daddy with the gardenin' or he's with his sister, in her play room which is also in cell C top floor right next to Beth's. But you'll know him when you see him he's got a sheriff hat on." She said chuckling.

Ok, Carl, Cell C bottom floor middle, he's either outside gardening or with his sister which is in cell C top floor right next to Beth's, which is cell C top floor all the way at the right end. I think I got it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said walking away.

I sat down at a round table with a bowl of rice. So far the people here are all nice. I like Maggie. She's sweet.

After I finished eating I did as Maggie said and went to cell C top floor all the way at the right end, but the cell was empty. So I did the other one cell C bottom floor middle. It was empty so I did the one next to Beth's, also empty. So I went outside looking for a sheriff hat. And I saw it. It's was a boy holding a baby, well sitting on the ground near some graves. That's sad. Maggie did say they lost people.

"H-Hi." I said walking up to the kid. He looked up and I froze. His eyes... So blue.. hus hair is longish and brown and he had a sheriff hat on his head. I can't stop staring. But I pulled my eyes off of his and looked at the baby instead. She had blond hair and green eyes. She was adorable. That must be his sister.

"Uh, Hi." He said.

"I'm Elizabeth, but you can just call me Elie if you want or whatever." I said nervously. He was... What's that word you say when you see a puppy or a kitten? Oh yeah cute. That's it, cute. He's cute.

"Oh yeah, Hey. I'm Carl." He said

"Well, um.. nice to meet you Carl, I guess. Is that your sister?"

"Um, yeah. Her name's Judith." He said standing up.

"She's adorable, how old is she?" I asked.

"Um about a 10 months." He answered.

"She's so cute, where's her mom? I will defiantly have to meet tell her how cute her child is." I said chuckling. Well I said child, but I meant children. He's cuter then his sister. He Just stood there holding his head down. Oh. She's not... Is she?

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to." I apologized. He just kept his head down.

"So... Um, how old are you?" I asked changing the subject.

"Fourteen, or fifteen, I don't know." He answered quietly. I feel so bad about mentioning his Mom.

"Look... Um, I'm sorry about mentioning you Mom.. I can just be real stupid sometimes." I mumbled.

"No it's.. it's fine. You wanna hold her?" He asked motioning to Judith.

"Sure. I haven't seen a baby in a long time." I said smiling.

"Here," he said standing up. " Just put your hand under her legs like this." He said showing me how to old her.

"There." He said. His voice quiet. Glancing up at me then back down to the ground. When he looked up at me I saw his eyes again. There... Beautiful...

"Carl." I heard someone calling his name as I turned around to look behind me, to see Rick standing there calling the boy.

"Here." I said handing him back his sister.

"Thanks," he whispered. "Coming Dad! See ya later." He said. Rick is his dad? Huh. Whatever. I saw him running twords his Dad holding his hat on his head so it wouldn't fall off. I just laughed walking away. Isn't he somthin.


	3. Chapter 3 Home

Chapter 3 Home

A/N~Hey guys! I hope you like the fanfic! Please review even if you don't like it. I wanna know what y'all have to say! And if there's somthin' wrong just tell me and I'll fix it!

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

It's already been 2 days since I've been here, and I still haven't been able to figure Carl out. He's always looking down at the ground when talking to me. Glenn and Maggie say he's been like that since his mom passed, which I found out she died in childbirth and Carl had to shoot his own mother. I feel so bad for him. I wouldn't talk much either if I had to do that to my own mother. Poor Carl.

"Hey." I said walking up behind Carl. And I tried not to laugh when he jumped

"Oh, hey." He said in a quiet voice. I still haven't worked up the courage to ask what I've been wanting to ask. And that is if he would just sit there for me well I draw him. I've always loved drawing, I've been doing it since I was eight. I already drew Beth, Glenn, Maggie, and Judith. It was kinda hard drawing her since she moved around a lot. But I really wanna draw Carl but, I just can't ask him. I don't know why either.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked picking at my nails.

"Just reading." He said. I knew he was reading, but WHAT is he reading.

"Well, I know that but what are reading?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"A comic book." He said obviously trying not to smile.

"Well, no duh!" I said laughing. "What comic book are you reading?" I asked rolling my eyes again.

"One with pictures." He said trying not to laugh.

"Oh my gosh! What is the frickin book called?!" I yelled laughing.

"G.." he got cut off mid sentence when there was an loud BANG.

"What the heck?" I said as Carl and I stood up at the same time. We glanced at each other before running outside.

"Rick! I thinks it's time we had that talk!" I heard a man say as we got outside. Wow.. who is that?! That dude has a tank! What the heck?!

"Oh no..." I heard Carl say, but right before I was about to ask him what, Rick started talking.

"It's not up to me! We have a council now!" Rick yelled.

"Is Hershel on that council?" The man yelled before nodding at one of his men before they went to a car and pulled someone out.

"It's Hershel." I said gasping.

"How 'bout Michonne? She on the council too?" The man asked. Oh no.

"And Michonne." Carl said.

"Come on down here Rick." The man said as Rick opened the gate before putting a hand on Carl's shoulder. He walked into the field. What's on earth is going on?

"Who is that?" I asked before glancing at Carl.

"He calls himself the Governor. He used to run a town called Woodbury." He answered. Is that the town that Maggie was talking about? The one the people didn't like?

"Oh." Was all I could say. I couldn't hear what Rick and the other guy were saying, but I was pretty sure it wasn't good. Then all the sudden the guy pulled out a sword! A frickin sword! And he put it up to Hershel's neck! Oh my gosh! Is he...

"Daddy!" I could hear Beth crying in front of me. As Daryl came up to us he handed everyone a gun. Once Carl and I got ours we knelt down next to the fence with Daryl. I saw the Governor starting to lower the sword, and as he was doing I let out a sigh of relief. Whatever Rick said it must've worked cause...

"NOOO!" Rick yelled as the Governor sliced through Hershel's neck with the sword. I heard Beth and Maggie screaming as everyone started to fire there guns at the Governor and his men. Once I was out of Ammo I looked to Carl and he was out to. Daryl told us to go to the bus. What bus? I just followed Carl and then someone started shooting at me and Carl told me to run. I didn't want to leave him behind, but I didn't have time to argue so I started running, but then I saw the Go on top of Rick strangling him. He was gonna kill him! I started running twords him but Michonne ran up to the Governor and stabbed him through the back. And Rick rolled over and started coughing.

"Carl! Where's Carl?!" He started yelling.

"I don't know." Michonne said softly to him.

"Carl! Carl!" Rick kept yelling.

"We gotta go." Michonne told Rick.

"I'm not going without Carl!" Rick yelled getting up off the ground.

"Me neither." I said.

"I'm going with him." I said as Michonne rolled her eyes. Rick and I walked away to look for Carl.

"Dad!" Carl yelled and Rick ran twords him.

"Carl!" Rick yelled hugging his son.

"Where's Judith?" Rick asked.

"I-i don't know..." Carl answer. Even though I've only know him for two days, I hate seeing him sad. We kept walking, both Carl and I had an arm around Rick. We saw Judith's car seat, and we walked up to it, there was blood everywhere... My heart dropped into my stomach and I felt like I was gonna hurl. I looked over at Rick and Carl, Rick was crying but Carl wasn't. He just found out his sister is dead and he's not crying? But why.. my thoughts cleared when we heard a walker coming twords us, Carl pulled out his shotgun and shot it in the head, even though it was already dead Carl kept shooting, 'till he ran out of ammo but she still kept pulling the trigger.

"Carl.." Rick said limping up to his son, and wrapped his arm around him, and Carl started balling. There it is. But it hurts me so much to hear it...


	4. Chapter 4 Gone

Chapter 4 Gone

A/N~Hey guys! Hope y'all enjoy this new chapter. This is where Carl lashes out on Rick. Y'know where he has a Carlatude. Lol. Well, hope y'all review, it would really make me happy. And I would update more. Whether the reviews are good or bad it doesn't matter, I just wan' know what y'all think about it. If there's somethin' wrong, please tell me and I might be able to fix it for y'all.

Now onto the chapter.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

We walked for what felt like hours. I stayed behind with Rick, well Carl was ahead of us. Carl looked pissed. I wanted to try and talk with him, but... I don't think that would end very well.

"Carl," Rick said wheezing. "Slow down." Carl just ignored him and kept walking. I glanced back and forth, from Rick to Carl.

"Carl," Rick said weakly. "Stop!" He yelled, and it kinda scared me a bit, but it got him to listen. He just stood there staring at his father.

"I'm gon' be right back." I said. Not even waiting for an answer before I left. I walked through the woods and sat below a tree. I can't believe my new home was gone. It was destroyed. I had only been there for two days. Two days! And this Governor guy comes and destroys it all! I wiped the tears from my eyes as I stood up. My new family... Gone. My new home... Gone. There's nothing left. Now I just walk, and listen to Rick yell at his son. I can't take it, not anymore. I made my way back to the paved road, that I had left not too long ago. I ran to catch up with Rick and Carl. When I finally caught up with them Carl was far ahead of us again. I turned to Rick who was bloody and beaten up, because if the Governor. I couldn't stand just sitting here doing nothing. I picked up my pace so I could catch up to Carl who was glaring it the raid in front of him. I didn't say anything I just walked with him, silently.

A few hours had passed before we found a place to rest. It was a cozy little house. Carl had gone upstairs to read well Rick was asleep on the couch. I just sat there on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

A couple hours had passed when I woke up, I guess I'd fallen asleep. I looked over my left shoulder to see Rick still sleeping. So, I got up and went upstairs to check on Carl. He was in a bedroom that had posters lined up all over the walls, and next to the entrance was a big screen TV, with video games piled up around it. I walked up to Carl, who was reading, glancing at him before I sat down. He looked up at me, but just for a second before he returned his gaze back to the comic book he was reading.

"Carl?" I asked looking at the side of his face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He answered in a quiet voice.

"You don't look fine..." I said looking into his eyes.

He sighed before saying " I'm just... Hungry." He answered before continuing his reading.

"Alright." I whispered. " I'm gon' go out for a bit, I'll be back soon." I said to him before getting up off the bed a leaving the room.

'Bout an hour later I got back to the house, I could hear yelling outside the door.

"And you didn't care! You just wanted to plant vegetables. You knew he was out there," most of it was muffled but I could tell Carl was pissed.

".. or mom.." I heard him say before leaving the room. Oh my gosh... He was totally pissed off. I Jules when I heard the door open. I stood there staring at Carl.

"I'm just..." He said well looking at the ground. "I'm gonna go look for food." He said before stomping down the steps. Wow. He was pissed.


	5. Chapter 5 It's for you

Chapter 5

A/N~Hey guys I hope I get some reviews I want to know people are actually reading. And again please tell me if there somthin' wrong and I'll try to fix it.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

Carl cane back about an hour or two later. And he only had one shoe. He must've run into some Walker's. And he came back with a lot of food. I walked down the stairs and saw Carl sitting next to Rick. I think he was crying. I sat down next to him, and we just sat there. 'till Rick's arm started moving. It was dark and I could really see anything, but Carl gasped and we both backed up. I didn't have my weapons on me, I left them on the table. Crap. Was Rick...? Oh no. Poor Carl. He was raising his gun to Rick's head and I covered my eyes. And I heard Carl say "I can't. Just do it." Was he giving up?! Was he just gonna let his dad kill him?! He can't!

"C-carl..." I heard Rick talking. Oh my gosh! He's still alive!

"Dad?" Carl asked.

"Carl... D-dont go outside." Rick said. Well it's kinda too late for that but, who cares?! He's alive!

"Dad," Carl said putting Rick's head on his lap. "I'm scared, I'm scared." He said. Poor Carl.

Rick is finally awake and he's talking to Carl, while I'm sitting in the chair, they are sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"It's good, that you found more food." Rick told Carl.

"There was more, but I ate it..." Carl said. And I tried not to laugh.

"What was it?" Rick asked Carl. And Carl started smirking.

"112 ounces of pudding." He answered. What?! Holy cow crap! Why didn't he share?!

"Holy crap Carl!" I yelled. He just smiled. I liked it when he smiled. He looked so nice. It made me happy. "How dare you, eat a whole 112 ounces of pudding, and not share with me?!" I said smiling.

"Cause you weren't there." He said smirking. We just laughed 'till there was knock on the door. Carl and I suddenly stood up and he pulled out his gun. I stood behind him, like I was using him for a shield, which I kinda was. Rick stood up and looked through the hole in the door and started laughing. Why the heck was he laughing? Has he totally lost it?

"What?" Carl asked and Rick just kept laughing.

"It's for you." He said, still laughing.

A/N~ Hey guys sorry this chapter is short, I just wanted to end it like the episode. Anyhoo, please review and favorite. Whether it's a good review or bad. I don't care I just wanna know what y'all think. If there's somthin' wrong please tell me and I'll try to fix it. Have a good day/night!


	6. Chapter 6 Claimed

Chapter 6 Claimed.

I should have said this in the first chapter but,

Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or any of the characters, I just own my OC and what goes on in my mind. Enjoy.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

"We've got about a days left of water, we're lucky it's cooled off," Rick said turning around and staring at Carl and Michonne. Why is he staring at them? I turned around to see what he was looking at, and saw Carl and Michonne balancing themselves on the side of the railroad tracks.

"What'r you doing?" Rick asked, walking up to them.

"Winning a bet." Carl said laughing.

"In your dreams." Michonne said looking at her feet.

"Hey, I'm still on." Carl said, right before almost falling off.

"Spoke too soon wise guy." Michonne said laughing.

"Is there any way we could speed this up?" Rick asked walking closer to them.

"Yeah your right we shouldn't be fooling around, we should, CARL!" Michonne yelled trying to get him to fall of but she fell instead. I laughed.

"I win," Carl said jumping down. "Pay up." He said holding out his hand.

"Fine.." Michonne said, reaching for her bag. She pulled out two candy bars. Yum.

"Is that really the last BigCat?" Carl asked, putting his hand over the other one then moved it to the BigCat.

"Oh come on..." Michonne whined.

"Hey, you said winner's choice." Carl said pealing the wrapper off of the candy bar.

"Fine, take it. It's yours, you win fare and square." Michonne said still whining. Carl broke the candy bar in half and held half of it out to Michonne.

"C'mon, we always share." Carl said still holding out half of the candy bar.

"Fork it over." Michonne said taking it from him. They're so weird.

We continued walking for a couple hours 'till we found a sign on the side of a train car, saying, " Terminus, Sanctuary for all, Community for all, those who arrived, survive." We just stood there staring at it.

"Can we go?" I asked. I didn't want to live out here anymore. I hate it.

"Let's go." Rick said. It kinda surprised me, that I didn't have to beg, or get Carl to do it for me.

" How hungry are you, scale of 1-10?" Rick asked.

"15." Carl answered.

"28." Michonne said.

"100." I said smiling.

"I'm gonna go check the snares." Rick said standing up.

"Can I go with you?" Carl asked.

"Well, how else you gonna learn?" Rick asked, smiling at his son.

"You too, c'mon." Rick said to Michonne and I.

We walked through the woods a little bit before coming to a paved road.

"When we get there, are we gonna tell them?" Carl asked his dad.

"To Terminus?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, are we gonna tell them?" Carl said.

"Tell them what?" Rick asked.

"Y'know, the things we've had to do." Carl said. Now that you mention it, I'm thinking the same thing... What would we tell them? If I told them the truth, would they even let me stay in their community?

"We tell them who we are." Rick answered.

"I mean, how do we do that? Who are we?" Carl asked. His question makes sense. Who are we?

"W..." Rick was about to say something but was cut off when we heard a walker snarling. We killed it, and kept walking. No one said anything.

Once we made it to the snares, Rick ran to it, grabbing a small rabbit from the rope. Then he taught us how to set one up, then we kept walking, 'till we heard something.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE!" A man yelled, from a distance. I saw Carl run off following the screams.

"Carl! Carl, get back here!" Rick yelled at his son. But he ignored him, and kept running. We chased after him, 'till he stopped at a clearing in the woods, there was a man surrounded by walkers, and Rick wrapped his arms around Carl. He kept trying to get free, but Rick wouldn't let go.

"Dad! We have to help him!" Carl yelled.

"We can't, not this one." Rick answered, still holding onto his son.

"Dad!" Carl yelled.

"It's too late!" Rick yelled back. As the man got torn to shreds by the walkers.

Poor guy. But, Rick was right, we couldn't help him.

We just kept walking no one said anything. We just kept going, 'till we found an old car in the road. We ate the small rabbit and Carl went to bed, while Michonne, Rick and I stayed up talking.

Rick was talking about how small the rabbit was, and how all we only ever talk about food. He was right. That's all we talk about nowadays, food.

Then we heard a twig snap in the trees, we all looked behind us, but there was nothing. Then I heard a gun "Click" and I turned my head to see a grey haired man, holding a gun to Rick's head. Then others came out of the woods. I saw one staring at Carl through the window of the car, he was holding a knife up against it. What is he gonna do?! The grey haired guy, whom I assumed was the leader, was talking to Rick, about him killing someone a while back. I have no clue what he's talking about, but if Rick killed someone, it had to be for a good reason. Then I saw Daryl walk up the the group. Was he with them? Daryl tried reasoning with him, but the grey haired man ordered his men to "teach Daryl a lesson". Then the guy opened the car door and yanked Carl out pushing him to down. I saw his face scrape the ground.

"Let him go!" I yelled, holding tears back. But the man ignored me, and just laughed, as he held Carl down. Carl was trying to reach the man's knife but couldn't.

"Let him go." Rick said, clearly pissed off.

"You see, first we'll beat Daryl to death, then we'll have the boy, then the girl, then the woman, then we'll shoot you, and we'll be square." The man said laughing.

"Let him go." Rick said, sounding even more pissed this time. Then Rick flung his head back, hitting the man in the nose, and he fired his gun, but didn't hit anyone, thank God.

Then the man punched Rick in the face, knocking him to the ground, then started kicking him. I looked over at Michonne who was staring at Carl.

"Hey! Stop! Leave him alone!" I yelled. But the man just kept laughing. I could hear Carl crying. And the sound of him crying, made me pissed. Like really pissed. Then I looked over as the grey haired man started talking again, Then.. Rick... Bit out a chunk of the guys neck... His neck! Way to go Rick! Then everyone else looked at Rick, which gave Daryl the opportunity to start beating up the other guys. Then Michonne stood up and looked at the man who was pointing a gun to her head, then she grabbed his wrist, twisting it backwards, twords his head, and pulled the trigger. Then the other guy that was hurting Carl stood up and held a knife to his throat. No! He's gonna kill him!

"S-stop or i-ill-ill kill him!" The man yelled. Rick walked up to him saying,

"He's mine." In a really angry voice, with a really pissed off look. The man dropped the knife and threw Carl to the ground surrendering. Michonne grabbed Carl and held him close to her, with a hand wrapped around is face, protecting him. Then Rick stabbed the guy several times 'till he died. The guy deserved it.

The next morning I woke up in the front seat of the vehicle. I heard Rick and Daryl talking, I couldn't tell what they were saying but it didn't matter. I turned around to look in the back and saw Carl laying down, using Michonne's lap as a pillow. Michonne was wiping his hair from his face when she looked up at me, but I didn't look at her, I just stared at the two cuts on Carl's face.


	7. Chapter 7 A

A/N~Hey guys! Here a new chapter. This is when they get to terminus. So it's the season 4 finally. Hope y'all enjoy. Don't for get to Review! :)

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

"Where getting close. Be there before sundown." Rick said walking ahead of us.

"Now, we head through the woods. We don't know who they are." Rick said leading us into the woods.

"Alright." Carl answered as we followed Rick into the woods.

"We all spread out, watch for a while, see what we can see. And get ready." Rick said walking up to the fence. "We all stay close."

"You want to stay with me?" Rick asked turning to Carl.

"It's alright." Carl said walking off into the woods with Michonne. Well, that was rude. Why didn't he want to stay with his dad?

"I'll stay with you." I said to Rick attempting to cheer him up. I couldn't tell whether it worked or not.

"Alright." Rick said leaning against a tree. He started watching Carl and Michonne, and I saw Michonne hug Carl.

... ...

"Just in case." Rick said burying a bag of weapons.

After he finished burying the bag, we climbed over the fence and walked into a large building.

"Terminus, those who arrive survive. Follow the tracks to the point where all the lines intersect. There are maps along the way to help guide you with your journey. Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive. Terminus, Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive s.." A girl said talking into a microphone but got cut off mid sentence when Rick said; "Hello."

We amid our weapons at them.

"Well, I bet Albert is on perimeter watch." A guy said walking a bit closer to us.

"You here to rob us?" The man asked clasping his hands.

"No." Rick said shacking is head. "We wanted to see you before you saw us."

"Makes sense," The man said nodding his head. "Usually we do this where the tracks meet," he said clearing his throat. "Welcome to Terminus. I'm Gareth. It looks like you've been on the road for a good bit." The man said walking a bit closer.

"We have." Rick said looking at Carl.

"Rick, That's Carl, Daryl, Michonne, Elie."

Rick said point at as.

"You're nervous. I get it. We were all the same way. We came here for sanctuary. That's what your here for?" Gareth asked walking up to us. He's getting too close. I don't like him. I don't trust him.

"Yes." Rick said turning his head to the side a little.

"Good. You found it. Hey, Alex." Gareth said as a man started walking towards us."This isn't as pretty as the front. We got nothing to hide, but the welcome wagon is a whole lost nicer." Gareth said. Usually people who don't have something to hide, don't feel the need to say so. I still don't trust this guy. " Alex will take you. Ask you a few questions. Um, but first," Gareth said turning to Rick. "We need to see everyone's weapons. If you could just lay them down in front of you." Gareth said and we all looked at Rick, who nodded for us to put them down.

So we did. I set my hunting knife and my glock on the floor in front of me. Everyone else did the same.

"I'm sure you understand." Gareth said as a few other people walked up to us and started searching us.

"Yes, we do." Rick said nodding.

"I'd hate to see the other guy." A man said as he searched Daryl.

"Yes, you would." Daryl answered.

"Did they deserve it?" He asked searching Carl now.

"Yes." Carl answered nodding.

"Just so you know we're not that kind of people. But we aren't stupid either." Gareth said as the people handed us back our weapons. "And you shouldn't be stupid enough to try anything stupid." He said walking closer to us. "As long as everyone's clear on that, we shouldn't have any problems. Just solutions." He said smiling. Nope still don't trust him.

"Okay." Rick said nodding.

"Follow me." Gareth said walking past us.

... ...

"So, how long's this place been here?" Rick asked as we walked up to a woman who was cooking some kind of meat on a grill.

"Since the start. When camps started getting overrun, people started finding this place. Instinct, y'know? Follow a path." Gareth said walking up to the woman.

"Some folks were heading to the coast. Others out west or up north, but they all wound up here."

"Hi." The woman said looking up at us.

"Heard you came in the back door. Smart. You'll fit right in here." She said smiling.

"Hey, Mary, would you fix each of these new folks a plate for me?" Gareth asked and she nodded.

"Why do you do it?" Rick asked looking at Gareth. "Why do you let people in?"

"The more people that become apart of us, we get stronger. That's why we put up the signs, let people in. It's how we survive." Gareth said smiling. "Here." He said handing Carl a plate.

"No." Rick said knocking the plate out of his sons hands. He pulled out his gun and grabbed Alex and did a chokehold on him and put the gun up to his head. "Where the heck did you get this watch?" Rick said angrily ripping a pocket watch out of the man's pocket.

"Where the heck did you get this watch?!" Rick shouted

"You want answers?" Gareth said from behind us and we all turned around and pointed out guns at him. "You want anything else? You get 'em, when you put the gun down." Gareth said in a calm voice. How on earth is he calm? He has two guns and a crossbow pointed at his head!

"I see your man on the roof with the sniper rifle." Rick said turning to face the man on the roof. Wow. I did not see him. I'd probably be dead if Rick wasn't here. "How good's his aim?" Rick asked. "Where'd you get the watch?!" Rick yelled and Gareth just stood there. "Where'd you get the watch?!" He yelled again.

"Don't do anything! I have this. You just put it down." Gareth said to the sniper. "Put it down!" He yelled. And the sniper obeyed.

"You want to listen to me." Gareth said turning back to Rick. "There's a lot of us."

"Where did you get the watch?" Rick asked again, this time a little bit calmer.

"I got it off a dead one. I didn't think he'd need it." Gareth said calmly.

"What about the riot gear?" Rick asked turning to a person wearing riot gear. "The poncho?" He asked turning to a woman wearing a poncho.

"Got the riot gear from a dead cop. The poncho from a clothesline." Gareth said looking over at Carl and I.

"Gareth, we can wait." Alex said trying to get free from Rick's chokehold, but failed.

"Shut up, Alex." Gareth said looking at him.

"You talk to me." Rick said looking at Gareth.

"What's there left to say? You don't trust us anymore." Gareth said looking at Carl again. I never trusted him in the first place.

"Gareth..." Alex started to talk but Gareth put interrupted him.

"Shut. Up." He said holding up his hand.

"Gareth, please." Alex started to beg.

"It's okay. It's okay." Gareth said to him trying to calm him down.

"Rick, what do you want?" Gareth asked looking back at Rick.

"Where are our people?!" Rick asked sounding angry again.

"You didn't answer the question." Gareth said nodding. And I looked behind me and Mary had a gun and was about to shoot Rick, but he turned around and Alex got shot instead.

"Go, go!" Rick yelled. And we all ran as fast as we could.

"Hey! Carl! Get down now! Go!" Rick yelled as we ran through the community. We ran last a room that was filled with bones. Who the heck are these people?! I knew we couldn't trust them.

We ended up in a room with candles everywhere. It looked creepy. There was writing on the floor, they looked like names.

We ran to a door but it closed.

"Come on, this way." Rick said leading us to another door.

"Help! Help!" We heard people yelling and we could see train cars everywhere.

"What the heck?" Daryl asked catching up to Rick.

"Let's go." Rick said and we kept running.

"Help! Please! Help! Let us out!" The people kept shouting. What the? They're in the train cars?!

"What the heck is this place?" Daryl asked stopping when Rick stopped.

"These people I don't think they're tryin' to kill us." Daryl said looking around.

"No, they're aiming at our feet." Rick said trying to figure out where to go.

"There! There!" Rick yelled pointing Ina direction and we followed. But we stopped when A bunch of people with guns appeared.

"Drop your weapons!" Gareth yelled as a bunch more people with guns lined the fences behind us. Crap. "Now!" He yelled and we just looked at Rick. "Now!" He shouted again and we obeyed.

"Ringleader, go to your left, the train car. Go!" Gareth shouted and we all stared at him. And Rick looked at Carl.

"You do what we say, and the boy goes with you. Anything else, he dies and you end up in there anyway." Gareth said and Rick glared at him and started slowly walking towards the train car.

"Now the Archer." Gareth said to Daryl. And he glared at the nickname.

"Now the samurai." He said to Michonne and she also glared at him.

"Now the girl." He said to me and looked over at Carl then slowly followed Michonne.

"Now, Stanton at the door. Ringleader, Archer, samurai, girl. In that order." He said as we lined up.

"My son!" Rick yelled as he looked at Carl. And it was quite for a little bit before he answered.

"Go kid." He said to Carl and he slowly walked over to us.

"Ringleader, open the door and go in.' Gareth said to Rick.

"I'll go in with him." Rick said looking at Carl still.

"Don't make us kill him now." Gareth said and Rick glared at him and opened the door and went in. And we all followed. Rick closed the door and we heard someone behind us. We all turned around.

"Rick?" I heard someone call Rick's name. It was Glenn. I hadn't really met him before. Since I was only at the prison for two days before it got attacked.

"Your here." Rick said smiling. I saw some people behind him that I didn't recognize and some I did, like Maggie, Sasha, and Bob.

"They're our friends." Glenn said looking behind him. "They helped save us."

"Yeah." Maggie said from behind Glenn.

"Now they're friends of ours." Daryl said looking at them.

"For however long that'll be." A guy said from behind Glenn and Maggie. He had red hair and a red handlebar mustache.

Nice.

"No." Rick said looking outside through a crack in the door. "They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out."

"Find out what?" Someone asked but I wasn't sure who.

"They're screwing with the wrong people." Rick said glaring while stilling looking through the crack.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N~Hey guys! So I'm going to put all but one of my stories on hold for a while cause I don't have time to write all of them. So once I'm finished with my other one I'll pick one of them up but if I don't any reviews I'll just drop this story cause I feel like nobody is reading them, or just doesn't like them. So if I don't get any reviews I'll drop it and if anyone wants to adopt it or whatever they can. I'd be happy to give it to ya.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~


End file.
